Welcome to my life
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: Song fic about Raven and how she feels like nobody understands her...contains lyrics from Simple Plan's 'Welcome to my life'. Read and review if you wish.


****

Welcome to my life

Raven silently closed her door and slumped against it, doing her best to fight against the torrent of tears from escaping from her eyes. She didn't like feeling this way but she knew they was nothing she could do against it, she couldn't fight against the sadness her past kept causing her.

__

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

She finally moved away from the door, doing her best to take off her cloak as her tears fell from her eyes. She hated tears, they made her look helpless and pathetic. She just thanked who ever was listening that none of her friends saw her like this, granted they didn't even know she had left the living area, they where all to busy watching their movie to even think twice about her.

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

She wanted to run away from this place, she wanted to go somewhere where she could be someone else. Somewhere where Raven the daughter of the demon over lord Trigon didn't exist, somewhere where she could just be a normal girl. She knew that place didn't exist, and even if it did she could never escape from her past no mater how much she wanted to.

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

She rammed her fist into her bathroom mirror, making it shatter into pieces. She never even noticed the pain until she looked down at her red hand, watching the blood slowly begin to drip into the sink, changing it from a pure white to a pain filled crimson. She looked in the shattered remains of the mirror and felt sick at the face that looked back, she hated herself for the way she was and hated her father for making her that way.

  
_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me  
  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

She quickly grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around her wrist, vainly trying to stop the blood from flowing from the wound just above her wrist. The pain suddenly hit her, making her grit her teeth as she moved the towel away from the wound, exposing the red violation of her flesh to the world. She didn't want to admit it but seeing the blood seep from the wound made her happy, it somehow made her feel alive inside.

  
_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like what it's like_

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, what it's like

"Uh Raven you in there?" asked Robin's voice from the other side of her door as she placed her glowing hand over the wound, making it begin to slowly seal over and heal. She didn't reply as she began to wipe the blood off her arm and hand, desperately trying to hide any evidence of her injury from Robin before she answered him.

"Raven?" asked Robin again, this time his cool calm voice was followed by a soft knocking, making Raven smile as she floated the blood drenched towel into the bin and walked towards her door, hiding her arm underneath her cloak as she opened it slightly.

"I heard something smashing you ok?" asked a smiling Robin as he saw her peek from the shadow covered corner of her door, doing her best to hide most of her body from the masked leader of the Teen Titan's.

"I'm fine Robin" replied Raven before she closed her door, making Robin shrug as he walked back towards the living area, "Just fine" she sighed as she felt her tears return, she wished she had told him the truth but she knew he would never understand her pain.

  
_Welcome to my life_


End file.
